


Face To Face

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Hostage Situations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Jack's never met Darkiplier in person...until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lame and over-used title, I know. Sorry. 
> 
> Just to avoid confusion, please keep in mind that I wrote this back when Mark still dyed his hair red and before he put up the "A Date with Markiplier" video.

He didn't know how long he had been out.

But judging by the massive headache he now had, Jack could only assume that he was unconscious for a few good hours.

His blackened vision was slowly starting to clear, and he found himself looking at the top of his knees. Jack soon became aware that his neck was aching. He had been hanging his head low all this time while he was out. Carefully bringing his head up, Jack noticed the only light in the room was shining above him. He didn't look up. Didn't want to blind himself, or worse yet, make his headache all the more unpleasant.

Steadily, his senses began to come back. Jack realized he was sitting in a wooden chair. On instinct, he tried to move his arms. And found that he couldn't. They were restrained.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing that his arms and wrists were bound with tight dark purple rope, and tied to the chair, no less. A trickle of fear ran down his spine. Clearly whatever had tied him here did not intend on letting him leave...

Jack made to move his legs next. Again, that was a failed idea. He was quick to notice that his legs were also bound with the same rope, tied to the chair.

The Irishman tried to gather his options, seeing if there was a way out of this, when he heard a very quiet chuckle within the silence of the room.

It immediately put Jack on edge.

There was something...or someone...here in the room with him all this time. They had been watching him rise from his sleep, and watching his fruitless struggle. Jack sat up straight; his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that lay ahead of him.

“...Who's there?” he tried asking.

Silence.

Then another chuckle.

It was deep, and matched the darkness of the room.

Suddenly there were quiet footsteps. Jack felt his skin crawl, hearing the steps come closer and closer. The lighting was poor, but there was enough of it for Jack to see what was approaching him.

He first caught sight of the source of the steps. Classy black shoes came into view, shortly followed by pants and a black suit. Jack found his eyes steadily moving up, until he locked eyes with the face of his captor.

Jack felt his heart nearly stop.

He recognized the face, and that vibrant splash of red hair. But it was the eyes that made his breath catch in his throat.  
Pitch black and glossy.

It was Dark.

“...Hello, Jack,” the demon quietly spoke with a gentle smile.

At once, Jack began to shake. He had had his time of encounters with Dark in the past. Thankfully they were only when he and Mark were skyping at the time. It was really unsettling; watching how Mark would be his goofy cheerful self, and then Jack witnessing how Dark would take over, turning Mark's eyes into endless voids of black and causing a disgusting smile to stretch across the Korean's mouth.

But now he was _here._ The demon was here in flesh and blood, and holding Jack hostage no less. 

The Irishman was terrified, but that terror was soon replaced by anger.

“Where's Mark?! What did you do with him?!” he shouted, uselessly tugging against his restraints.

That so-called gentle smile on Dark's face morphed into a smirk, as the red-haired man took a few more steps forward.

“Hm, well, where do you think? It took some time, but the idiot is now trapped within the farthest reaches of his mind...or rather... _my_ mind,” Dark replied with another quiet chuckle.

“Give him back! Give him back to me! And let me go, you bastard!” Jack seethed, pulling harder at his ties.

Dark stood beside Jack, before reaching out a hand and resting it on the younger man's shoulder.

Jack immediately ceased his struggling, becoming still. Dark's hands were ice cold; the temperature easily seeping through his shirt and chilling him to the bone.

“Oh but Jack, where's the fun in letting you go now?” the demon questioned. “I did prepare this all for you. I can't let it go to waste just yet...” He silently circled the Irishman, coming up behind him. Jack tried to turn his head back, not wanting to keep his sights off of Dark, but instead felt freezing fingers slowly crawl through the strands of his bright green hair.

The action itself caused Jack to give a violent shudder; the cold practically numbing his insides.

“Mmm, I've always admired the color of your lovely hair,” Dark purred. “Such a lively color, and so soft...” The demon let his fingers gently knead through Jack's hair.

Even with his legs being tied up, Jack felt them become weak. It was a terrifying but almost comforting sensation; having Dark's hands running through his hair. This didn't seem so bad...

Jack's thoughts spoke too soon, as those gentle fingers eventually grabbed a tight fistful of his green hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to the fullest.

“You're going to enjoy this Jack, this I promise you,” Dark reassured, his voice soft and quiet.  
The Irishman was automatically skeptical, as he furrowed his brow in anger and tried to pull his head away from the black eyes that stared down at him.

“F-Fuck you...” Jack growled.

“I'd rather fuck you instead...” Dark replied, leaning down and sinking his sharp teeth into the younger man's neck.

“AH!!!” Jack instantly cried out; the pain catching him off guard. He could feel the demon's teeth easily breaching through his pale skin as Dark bit down hard. Sure enough, there was the feeling of something warm and wet running down his neck. Jack wasn't dumb. He knew it was his own blood.

Dark pulled away, drops of blood shining on his lips before his tongue darted out and licked them clean.

“Mmmm...I can taste your fear and anger, Jack. It's delicious,” Dark purred. He looked down, seeing the damage he had done so far. A clearly defined mark in the shape of his mouth on Jack's neck, with a thin line of blood traveling down the Irishman's skin. The bite mark was already heavily bruised, blue and purple. Dark grinned to himself, leaning down again and letting his tongue lav against the wound, in an almost soothing manner.

Jack gave a sharp gasp; his body going rigid as he felt Dark's wet tongue press and slide against the broken skin. It sent goosebumps crawling across his arms, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Dark finally pulled away, standing back up to his full height as he let go of Jack's hair. “Now then, I say it's time I got rid of this 'obstacle', wouldn't you agree?” the demon asked as he playfully tugged at the collar of Jack's shirt. Jack watched as Dark pulled out a large knife from one of his pockets, before slowly bringing it close to his face. Fear prickled Jack's nerves again as he leaned his head back, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the knife.

Dark wouldn't kill him....would he?

“Oh come now. Don't be like that,” Dark chided. “We're gonna have some fun, you and I...”

The Irishman squinted his eyes shut as he felt the edge of the blade gently rest against his cheek, before it slowly traveled down to his chin, across his neck, then down to the collar of his shirt. He felt Dark grab the collar, and before he knew it, the older man had cut into the shirt and ripped it open completely, exposing Jack's chest.

“There we go,” said Dark, admiring the wonderful view. A cloud of lust settled into his gaze as he knelt before Jack, running his cold hands and fingers across the expanse of the younger man's chest. “Mmmmm, Mark is a lucky man...to have all of this to himself.” The demon dipped his head down, trailing his slick tongue against one of Jack's pecs.

Jack practically _squirmed_ in his seat. Small sparks of pleasure ignited within his core as he tried to fight against this demon's intentions. He had to bite his lower lip once he felt Dark's tongue brush against one of his nipples.

Dark pulled away, gauging Jack's reaction. “...I know that you're enjoying this. Maybe perhaps if you stopped fighting then it would feel even _better._ ” The red-haired man teasingly let his hand rest upon Jack's crotch, letting his thumb ever so lightly stroke it.

“N-No,” Jack huffed, trying to get his breathing under control. “I w-won't EVER stop fighting, you fuck.”

The demon wasn't too pleased with this response, as he suddenly took his knife, and gave a very small slit across Jack's stomach. The Irishman yelped again, seizing in his seat, before trembling briefly.

“The less you comply, the more marks I'll be forced to carve into you,” Dark warned; his expression serious for once. But it was quick to form back into an unsettling smile. “....Though I probably shouldn't even call it forced. Your beautiful body will be a much more welcoming sight when I'm done carving my desires into you.” The knife went up higher this time, cutting a thin line across Jack's collarbone.

Jack groaned in pain; his eyes squinted shut at the throbbing pain that assaulted his nerves.

“Cut me up all you like,” he gritted out. “I'll n-NEVER submit to you. NEVER! I want...I want Mark _back._ ”

He took in a breath, before bellowing out.

“ **I WANT HIM BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!** ”

There was a loud slap, as Dark deliberately backhanded the younger man.

“Keep your voice down,” Dark ordered, sounding more like a parent that was scolding their child.

Jack's cheek stung horribly. His whole head was knocked to the side by the demon's strike, and his eyes were to the floor. They burned with hot tears.

Would he ever get the Mark he knew and loved back?

Was Mark already dead? Forever disappeared?

With every negative thought that invaded Jack's brain, the more strained the floodgates became.

Dark gave a small spout of laughter. It sounded just like Mark, whenever Jack jokingly insulted him.

The tears burst forth.


End file.
